The Lion King 3: Kiara's Pride
by xKovu 01
Summary: Simba had just died not to long ago from a rare illness and Nala is about to step down.But what they don't know, is that there's an unknown threat that lurks in the Outlands!Will Kovu and Kiara be ready to lead the Pride?Who knows!Rated T! Chapter 3 up!
1. Pouncing Lessons!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Kanaka!_

The Lion King 3: Kiara's Pride(Chapter 1)

It was morning in the Pridelands and it has been about 6 weeks since the Outlanders joined the Pridelanders! Sad enough, not to long ago, Simba died from an unknown deadly illness and it has taken awhile for the Pridelanders, especially Sarafina, Kiara and Nala. But eventually they moved on and it was back to normal.

Kovu woke up early and headed out the den and down to the watering whole to get a quick drink. As Kovu woke up, Kiara ended up being awaken, so she followed behind Kovu, although Kovu not noticing she's following him.

Once he got to the watering whole, he started drinking a little, then was finished. And just as he turned around, he bumped into a young lioness that had golden fur, brown eyes and a white-creamy underbelly otherwise known as Kiara.

As soon as Kovu looked up, he noticed it was Kiara , but before he could say anything, Kiara said cheerfully, "Good morning Kovu."

Kovu chuckled a bit and replied, "Good morning Kiara, how did you sleep?"

Kiara answered, "I slept just fine, thanks for asking."

Kovu replied, "Well, that's good."

Kiara asked, "Hey Kovu, could you teach me some more hunting lessons? Because I want to be a better hunter so I can impress my family."

Kovu chuckled again and replied, "Sure, why not."

So Kovu and Kiara went to find a good spot in the Pridelands so Kiara could get some practice.

Once they reached the spot, Kovu said, "Alright Kiara, I want you to go and find a spot in the grass and I'll lay here and pretend I'm the bait on this rock, just like before, okay."

Kiara replied, "Okay."

So, as soon as Kiara left, Kovu said to quietly, "Boy, this is going to be a long day, because the last time she tried to get me, she wasn't even close." So Kovu just rolled his eyes and waited for Kiara.

Back in the grass, Kiara was doing the best she could, trying not to make any loud noises. So as she got closer, she stepped on a small branch, and made a loud snap and said, "Oww."

After that, she froze for awhile, then stepped on another branch and snapped it and yelled quietly, "Oww, dumb branch."

Back to where Kovu was, he sighed as he heard Kiara saying, "Oww" and not to mention her breathing, she was still breathing to hard.

Back to where Kiara was, she was in pouncing range, so she said to herself, "One…Two…Three."

At that moment, she jumped out of the grass, but once again, Kovu ducked his head as Kiara ended up going over him and landed on her back.

So, as Kovu appeared over her, Kiara looked up and said, feeling a bit embarrassed, "You could hear me again, huh?"

Kovu sighed and said, "Yes, unfortunately I could hear you a lot."

So Kiara got back on her paws and Kovu said, "You're still breathing to hard, you need to relax and stay calm and don't get so nervous."

Kiara's ears flattened a little behind her head as she answered, "Oh, okay. I'll try harder next time."

As Kiara turned her head and started walking back to a new spot, Kovu grinned and quickly pounced on Kiara and the two rolled a couple of times and then Kovu pinned her playfully. So Kiara said, "Hey, that's no fair, I wasn't ready."

Kovu then said, "Also, one more thing, you need to always be on alert, because if you're not, the enemy will easily get you and you will be done for, unless I come to rescue you of course."

So Kiara said playfully, "Heh, gee, thanks a lot. That really boosted my confidence."

Kovu grinned as he let her up and Kovu asked, "You want to try one more time?"

As he said that, Kiara's face brightened up and answered, "Sure, I'd love to try again."

Kovu smiled and said, "Alright, well go find some place in the grass while I wait on this rock again."

So Kiara giggled a little bit and ran off to find another hiding spot as Kovu walked towards the rock he was on and waited.

So Kiara peeked out ahead of her and saw Kovu lay down on his belly and wait. She then said to herself, "I'll get you this time."

So as Kiara started stalking Kovu, she kept saying to herself as she moved on, "Don't breath hard, just relax. Don't breath too hard, just relax. Don't breath too hard, just relax. Okay, I got this."

So, as Kiara kept saying that to herself repeatedly, Kovu could hear her and giggled a couple of times. Although she was making progress and that was good.

Back to where Kiara was, she smiled, proud of herself for not stepping on anything. So Kiara narrowed her eyes, got in pouncing position and then jumped out of the grass and this time she caught Kovu off guard as she tackled him and the two rolled quite a few times until they finally came to a stop, but unfortunately Kovu ended up on top and pinned Kiara.

As Kiara's ears drooped back behind her head again, disappointed in herself that she didn't pin Kovu, Kovu said, "Oh Kiara, don't feel bad, you did a much better job this time. I was really impressed how much improvement you had this time. You did a Great job, okay, you should be proud that you almost got me."

Kiara then said, "But I still didn't get you. I did what you told me to do, but it doesn't work for me."

Kovu then looked straight into her eyes and said, "Hey, it's ok, alright. Don't be so down on yourself, you'll get better in time. I promise you that, okay? Trust me, you _will _get better, it just takes awhile okay, so don't put so much pressure on yourself, okay."

Kiara replied, "Okay. You really think I'll get better?"

Kovu smiled and replied, "Of course I do."

As Kiara looked up at him, a small smile formed on her face and said, "Thanks Kovu, for all the help you've given me."

As Kiara nuzzled Kovu and started purring in a loving way, he nuzzled her back and said, "No Problem. You want to go back now?"

Kiara smiled warmly at him and said, "Sure."

So Kiara and Kovu went and enjoyed the rest of the day together and had fun! But what they don't know is that a black figure was watching their every move and the figure disappeared in the shadows.

Well, what did ya think? Another published story! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I worked hard on this so hope you enjoyed it!

**Anyway, I will Update, "The Dark Cub," probably this weekend, okay! And I'll do my best to Update this one as well, okay!**

**Anyway, But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01 aka Derek Wilson**_


	2. Nama!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king but I do own Nama and Kanaka!_

_Authors Note: Now, this cub Nama is still very young so she will struggle with words, okay? Like, she'll call Kiara(Kiarwe) and will call Kovu(Kowu) okay? Now, on with the story!_

It was late afternoon as Kiara and Kovu were about to head back to Pride Rock when a small lioness cub comes running up to them.

Nama is a very curious, young cub and enjoys going on adventures with the others and just plain going on walks and just plain full of energy. Nama has light goldish-tan fur, small bangs, brown eyes and a pure white underbelly. Nama's mother is Kanaka a Pridelander and one of Kiara's best friends since Kiara was a cub.

Nama comes running to Kovu and Kiara and said joyfully, "Pwincess Kiarwe, Pwince Kowu! Pwincess Kiarwe, Pwince Kowu, my mother's busy wight now, and I waz wondering if you would wike to take we on a walk!"

Kiara and Kovu cringed a little at the cub miss-spelling their names as the lionesses behind Nama kept on giggling and laughing at Kiara and Kovu!

As Kiara was totally embarrassed, Kovu whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Kiara, I feel your pain too. Well, good luck!"

But before Kiara could say something, Kovu had already sped back to Pride Rock. So Kiara sighed, as Nama begged, "Come on Kiarwe, pwease, pwease, pwease…"

As Kiara couldn't take it anymore, she replied, "Okay, okay, I'll go with you on a walk, but only if you agree to just call me Kiara, not princess Kiara, okay?"

As Nama nodded her head up and down joyfully with a huge smile on her face. So Kiara took a walk with Nama, trying to get away from the other Pridelanders that were embarrassing her as, quick as possible.

So, as Kiara and Nama continued their walk, Nama said excitedly, "Kiarwe, can I get on your back, because I wike widing on the Pwidelanders backs?"

Kiara sighed as Nama gave her the puppy dog eyes and said, "Pwease, I'll be good."

Kiara rolled her eyes as she leaned down and let Nama climb on her back, but instead of getting on her back, she got on the back of Kiara's neck and put her face in the wind saying, "I'm fwying, I'm fwying! Go faster Kiarwe, pwe…pwe…please."

Kiara sighed again thinking, "This is going to be tougher than I thought."

So Kiara started fast jogging as Nama kept yelling, "Weeeeee!"

As Kiara kept fast jogging, the back of her neck started aching a lot. It took a good 2 hours for Nama's excitement was over, she said tiredly to Kiara, "Kiarwe, I'm getting tiwerd, can you pwease take me back home to my mommy?"

Kiara sighed in relief and said, "Okay, I will." So Kiara jogged back towards Pride Rock, tired herself, but also having a really bad neck pain on the back of Kiara's neck. Once she got to Pride Rock, Kiara leaned down a let Nama off her and then Nama ran back to her mother and curled up in-between Kanaka's paws and was fast asleep.

Kanaka smiled at Kiara and said, "Thanks Kiara, for taking her on a walk. I know, it can be tough, but I'm glad she had a great time. You know Kiara, I think Nama really likes you, she enjoys being with you, unlike Kovu, who always runs away, I think you're a great lioness and friend to every now and then, be her baby-sitter. I understand if you don't want to, but it would greatly be appreciated."

Kiara smiled a little bit and replied, "Sure thing Kanaka, I'll do anything for a best friend like you. But I'm thirsty and tired, I'll be back shortly, okay? And tell Kovu that to."

As Kanaka smiled and nodded, Kiara headed back down Pride Rock and down to the watering hole. As soon as she got there, Kiara rubbed the back of her neck for a while because of the pain in her neck.

As Kiara coughed a bit, she then said, "Man, Nama was like chocking me to death, I could hardly breath. And now that she's back at Pride Rock, I can finally breath again, though the back of my neck hurts a lot." She then pressed down on the back of her neck softly and said in pain, "Ouch, that really hurts."

So Kiara started lapping some water, when she heard a voice behind her say, "My, aren't you beautiful, you must be Kovu's mate? I've heard a lot about you."

As Kiara swiftly turned around, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The lion was thin, a scar across his left eye, and brown fur like Kovu's. It was Scar!

Kiara then said frighteningly, "S-S-Scar? Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were-were dead."

Scare then smiled evilly and replied, "Yes, it's me. In the flesh. I was looking for my nephew, Simba. Where is he…Kiara?"

Kiara replied, "How do you know my name?"

Scar replied, "It's quite obvious, You're a Pridelander, and you just happen to be the princess of the Pridelands, easy. Now, answer my question, where is Simba and Kovu?"

Kiara then snarled and said, "Never, I will never listen to you, no madder how much you hate us Pridelanders, I will not tell you anything Scar!"

Scar replied, "Ooooo, hate is such a strong word, how about just dislike? You know Kiara, you're making a very bad decision here. I plan to convince Kovu and Simba to let me stay here by telling them that you're hurt and that I saved you."

But before Kiara could answer, Scar slammed his paw into Kiara's face and she went sprawling into a rock! As she got up slowly, Scar racked his claws all the way down Kiara's left foreleg and soon, Kiara's whole left foreleg was all Bloody as Blood continued rushing down Kiara's foreleg! As Kiara roared in pain, Scar slammed his paw with all his might and knock Kiara unconscious!

Scar then stood over her, then looked at the watering hole and said to himself, "Or I could just dump you into the watering hole and let you drown."

He then laughed evilly, and dragged Kiara by the neck, across the ground towards the watering hole.

Back at Pride Rock, Nama just heard a roar in pain and said to herself, "Kiarwa. I'm coming." As soon as Nama got to the watering hole, unnoticed by all the lionesses, he saw a brown fured lion, scruffy mane, very thin too. And she saw him dragging Kiara, who was knocked out cold, into the watering hole and was about to drown her. So Nama ran as fast as she could towards them as Scar dragged Kiara into the watering hole and let go of her neck and watched Kiara sink all the way to the bottom of the watering hole as her body finally came to rest on the ground.

Scar then laughed evilly and said, "One loved one down, three to go."

But as soon as he turned around, Nama extended her claws and racked her claws across his chest, spilling his blood fast! Scar was taken surprised at this and said to himself, "Well, I can always come back later and finish them."

Scar then smiled evilly at the cub as Nama just gave him an angry glare and soon Scar disappeared into the shadows ant ran back towards the Outlands.

Name then looked back and saw Kiara at the bottom of the watering hole, although the water wasn't deep at all, so Nama took deep breaths and dove in. Nama, with all her cub strength, grabbed the nape of Kiara's neck and started to pull her slowly but surely out of the water. But a couple of times, Nama had to get above the water for air, then went under again. As Nama's strength was diminishing quickly, because she was only a cub, pulled Kiara one last time with all her might and after 10 minutes, she finally got Kiara to land.

Nama then immediately laid down on her belly gathered in as much air as possible. Then after she was done, Nama walked over towards Kiara, who's eyes were still closed and didn't move at all.

So Nama put her small paws on Kiara's soft neck and pushed lightly and said, "Kiarwa, Kiarwa, wake up. We got to go home." After no response, Nama walked over to Kiara's stomach and started pushing her little paws against Kiara's belly, trying to wake her up. And finally, Kiara coughed up the water and was breathing hard.

As Kiara slowly opened her eyes, she said, "Thanks Nama, for saving me. Can you help me get up?"

Nama put on a weak smile and did her best to help her up, and once she was up, Kiara weakly started limping home with Nama, though her left foreleg kept bleeding badly.

Once Nama and Kiara got back, Kiara immediately laid down on her belly, getting really close to unconsciousness. Kiara then put her head down on her right paw and slowly but surely, her eyes close and Kiara fell unconscious again. So Nama walked up to Kiara and slowly curled up in-between Kiara's paws and took a nap.

**Well, what did ya think? Scar's back, which spells trouble for the Pridelanders! Anyway, I hope you all liked it because I really worked hard on this, so hope you enjoyed it! I certainly did, especially with Nama's spelling problems, my parents thought that was funny to! I'm trying to Update as fast as I can, okay.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when this will be Updated, because of my other story, "The Dark Cub," which will most likely be Updated soon! Then after that Chapter is up, I'll work on Chapter 3, okay?**

**Anyway, but for now, Please R&R!**

_**-Kovu 01 aka Derek Wilson**_


	3. Sisha!

_Disclaimer: I don't own lion king, but I do own Nama, Sisha and Kanaka!_

Chapter 3

It was now late afternoon in the Pridelands and Kiara was slowly waking up from her nap. Kiara then looked down in-between her paws and saw Nama still resting. Not wanting to wake her up, she got up quietly but Nama heard her and woke up and yawed a big yawn.

Kiara smiled as Nama said, "Kiarwe, you ok?"

Kiara giggled a bit then said, "Yes, I'm fine, you?"

Nama then looked at Kiara's leg but saw that it was wrapped up in a huge leaf, then said, "Eh, about the wame."

Kovu then just arrived in the cave and said in relief, "How are you feeling Kiarwe?"

Kovu then laughed as Kiara frowned and said, "That's not funny Pwince Kowu."

Kiara then burst out laughing as did Nama, so Kovu frowned and replied, "Hey, you do not talk like that to the future King."

Kiara then stopped laughing as Sisha appeared behind him and said, "Since when were you acting like a future king?"

As Kovu shot an angry look at her, Sisha said while laughing still, "What, It's just a question."

Sisha was also a curious, adventures young cub, about Nama's age and also had some miss-spelling in her words as well to. Sisha had brown eyes, a mix in of brownish tan fur, and a pure white underbelly; her mother's name was Nikisha.

Soon Kovu then left them, a little embarrassed to. Nama then asked, "Kiarwe, can I wide on your back, I love to wide on Pwidelanders backs?"

Sisha then butted in and asked, "Yeah, can we to wide on your bwack Pwincess Kiarwe?"

Just as Kiara's eyes widened, they both gave her the puppy eye look as Kiara finally gave in and replied, "Fine, but for a shorter time period, because my neck still aches."

So both Sisha and Nama said excitedly, "Yey, this will be wun!"

So, Kiara leaned down and allowed both cubs on her back, although once again, Nama was on the back of her neck and Sisha was really close to.

So Kiara walked down Pride Rock and saw Kovu and frowned at him as Kovu just giggled at her.

Just then Nama said excitedly, "Go faster Kiarwe!"

Sisha then said excitedly, "Yeah, go fwaster Kiarwe!"

Kiara just rolled her eyes as she soon started her fast jogging again.

Soon after that, Nama stuck her head above Kiara's head and in the wind, she yelled, "Weeee, I'm fwying again, weeeee!"

Sisha then repeated Nama, "Yeah, I'm fwying, I'm fwying!"

Kiara then said to Nama tiredly, "Nama, you're chocking me, can you…please scoot back off my neck?"

Nama then whined, "Awww, but I like fwying."

Kiara rolled her eyes and replied, "I know you do, but you're making it hard for me to breath. Do you want me to pass out?"

Nama replied, "No, but…but…"

Kiara then stopped at the watering hole, said sternly, but in a calm way, "Nama…"

Nama and Sisha replied, "Ok, we'll get off now."

So as she leaned down, to let the cubs off, she ended up collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. As Nama and Sisha were about to call for help, Kiara said tiredly while taking deep breaths, "No…it's ok, I'm just…really exhausted is all. I'll be fine."

As she said that, Sisha walked over to her and started nudging Kiara's belly saying, "Get up Kiarwe, get up."

As Nama approached her, Nama started nudging Kiara's neck saying, "Come on Kiarwe, get up."

As Kiara rolled her eyes annoyingly, and said, "Nama, Sisha, calm down, I'm fine. I'm tired is all."

So, after Nama and Sisha stopped, they said a little embarrassed, "Oh, Sowwy Kiarwe."

Kiara giggled a little then replied, "It's ok." So, slowly but surely Kiara got back on all four paws and weakly walked towards the watering hole with Sisha and Nama.

Back in the bushes, Scar again was spying on them, then said to himself, "What, Kiara's still alive? I thought I killed her. Anyway, I'll make sure this one is permanent, then I'll kill those cubs."

So, as Kiara was drinking with Sisha and Nama, she heard a voice in the bushes say, "My, my, you sure are lucky to be alive. I thought you would've been killed by now."

Kiara then swiftly turned around and asked nervously, "Who's there? Show yourself."

But before Kiara had time to react, Scar jumped out of the bushes and racked his claws across the side of Kiara's neck! As Kiara yelped in pain, Blood began rushing quickly down the side of Kiara's neck, but with all her strength, she jumped at him, but Scar slammed his paw into her jaw, breaking Kiara's jaw instantly, or so he thought as Kiara hit the ground hard and didn't move! As Scar approached her, he was about to see if Kiara's jaw was broken, until he noticed both Nama and Sisha cowering down in front of Kiara's belly.

Scar then smiled evilly at the cubs, then said, "Now that Kiara's dead, I shall kill you next."

Just as Scar was advancing towards the cubs, a rogue lioness said to herself, "This is perfect, now all I have to do is save Kiara and the cubs from him and then that will convince Kovu to let me into the Pride. Then after that, I'll spend as much time with him as possible and steal Kovu away from Kiara. Then after that, I will kill Kiara and I will be Queen."

So, the rogue lioness got ready and jumped out of the bushes and slammed her paw into Scar's face and he hit the ground hard! As he got up slowly, she racked her claws across the side of Scar's stomach, as he roared in pain, he said to himself, "Man, if this keeps happening, I'll never get Pride Rock. So, I'm going to rally up lionesses and form a Pride, and then take down the Pridelands."

Scar then got up slowly and yelled at the rogue, "Fine, you win this one, but I'll be back to hunt you down and kill you sooner than you think!"

The rogue just stood there and yelled to the fleeing form of Scar, "That'll be the day."

So, after the battle, the rogue was approaching the cubs, which were still cowering in front of Kiara's belly, who was still unconscious. But as she got closer, she heard a voice call out to her, "You will die rogue for hurting Kiara and the cubs!"

But before the rogue could react, Vitani slammed her paw into her face as she hit the ground hard. As she got up, Vitani again slammed her paw into the rogues face and again she hit the ground hard! Just as Vitani was going for the knock out blow, the rogue got up and racked her claws across Vitani's cheek, causing Blood to quickly rush down her face! But that didn't stop Vitani as she growled fiercely at the rogue who jumped at her, but Vitani slammed her paw into the rogues' head and she hit the ground hard. Just as Vitani was going to finish her, the rogue yelled at Vitani, "You haven't seen the last of me, you can count on that!"

As Vitani just rolled her eyes, she turned around and saw Nama licking the blood of off Kiara's neck while Sisha was nudging Kiara's soft neck saying, "Kiarwe, Kiarwe, pwease wake up, pwease wake up."

As Vitani approached Nama and Sisha, she said, "Don't worry Nama and Sisha, Kiara's going to be just fine, ok."

Nama then asked, "Are you suwe Pwincess Kiarwe will be ok Vitanwe?"

Vitani giggled a bit, then said, "Yes, I'm sure. Now, let me carry Kiara to Rafiki's tree so he can take a look at her, okay."

Sisha then asked, "Are you suwe Wafiki will be able to help?"

Vitani chuckled a little then replied, "Yes, I'm sure."

Nama and Sisha then replied, "Okay."

So after about a 15-minute walk, they finally got to Rafiki's tree and told Rafiki what happened and Rafiki said, "Okay, I should be able to heal her in no time."

So Vitani nodded and laid Kiara gently on the ground of the tree and let Rafiki examine her. Surprisingly, it only took 10 minutes as Rafiki told Vitani, "Kiara's going to be fine, but she has suffered a major bruise on her jaw, that will take about 1 and a half weeks to recover and she'll be fine, okay."

As Vitani nodded, she went to tell everyone what happened and that she'll be ok.

Back at the tree, Kiara awoke not feeling good so she just lay still on the ground while Sisha asked Rafiki, "Is Pwincess Kiarwe going to be ok?"

Nama repeated her and asked, "Yeah, is Pwincess Kiarwe going to live?"

Rafiki laughed his silly laugh and replied, "Of course she is, she just has a major bruise on her jaw and the wound on her neck will be fine, ok. Just give her 2 weeks and she'll be fine."

As both Nama and Sisha nodded, Nama curled up in front of Kiara's neck and took a nap, and Sisha laid down and started resting against Kiara's belly and went to sleep.

**Well, what did ya think? Yeah, I know it's been a long time since I've Updated anything, I was and still am dealing with and having Problems with these Flamers(shrugs)!**

**Anyway, I don't know when my next Update will be, but I'll try to Update as quickly as possible, okay?**

**Anyway, But for now, Please R&R!!**

_**-Kovu 01**_


End file.
